


Perfection

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Perfection

they say perfection  
is impossible

but two fragments  
crystal  
are themselves

but the Valkyrie has feathers  
and razor sharp eyes

radiance is auto-asphyxiation  
profound blemishes  
under the twisting brass hands

perfection is undiscoverable  
tears are glistering  
bruises glow

Yggdrasil has found it in nine worlds  
yet in none

for two it is easier  
for a doomed pair  
see flaws

as the perfect flaws.


End file.
